


i wanna love you (you already know)

by uhmziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Slight Smut, i am not british i apologize i tried, idk - Freeform, larry if u squint, liams barely in here im sry, oh goddd i need to go to sleep, theres a first try for ever pov am i right ladies, zayn and niall are fuckin idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhmziall/pseuds/uhmziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Zayn are idiots that don't want to accept the fact that they're falling in love. featuring Harry being an idiot all the time and Louis and Liam occasionally being less idiotic than Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna love you (you already know)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO MY LOVES!!! alright well it's been over a year and a half since i last posted a story wtf im sorry im sorry. putting that into consideration, my writing may be a bit rusty and although i think it's supposed to have improved, i'm really not sure. there is slight smut included and it's my first time ever writing smut so pls bare with me im sry sry. also this is my longest one shot ever WOO! only proofread by me, i dont have anyone to beta it for me so please feel free to comment any corrections!
> 
> as always please try to leave a comment cause i love hearing from you guys so much! makes my day :) whether its something you liked or just a hi or criticism, i really appreciate!! thank u all for waiting for me to get over my terrible writing block I LOVE YOU GUYS THANK U XOXO KAITLYN OUT (longest authors note ever jesus)

“Liam, mate, I can not find my damn ruler, why do we even need a ruler, it’s a fucking English Lit class, I don’t...uh, wait a second,” Niall cut himself off abruptly to meet 3 pairs of confused eyes staring back at him. He glanced around the room that was most definitely not his, two boys laying across each other on an orange sofa and another one mid-type on a laptop. “I, uh, take it I walked into the wrong room. Any of you happen to have a ruler?”

A lanky boy with curls almost unreal laughed at Niall’s attempt of getting out of embarrassment, allowing him to sigh with relief. “No worries man, there’s one in that drawer right next to your hip. I know what you're thinking: who in the hell just has a ruler laying around in their room?”

It takes Niall a minute to realize the kid wants him to ask. “Who...who the hell just has a ruler laying around in their room?” He chuckles after repeating the ridiculous question, liking the atmosphere in the room immediately. The other boy on the couch studies Niall intently, as if he’s trying to decide whether or not Niall is worthy of his time. 

“Well, you see, Zayn there in the back is an art major. I’m Harry, by the way.” Harry drags his words out as he speaks, Niall notices, finding it calming. The boy mid-type—Zayn—looks up and meets Niall’s eyes, giving him a little wave. The unnamed man who was staring Niall down shakes his head and stands up, causing Harry to topple off of the couch. 

“Tell him our life stories, why don't you, Harold. Hello, I’m Louis “the Tommo” Tomlinson.” Louis shakes Niall’s hand which strikes Niall as hilarious for some reason, causing him to bend over laughing. A pair of chocolate eyes flicker up once again, and Niall finds that the name Zayn suits him well. 

“Louis, no one calls you “the Tommo”. Don’t even listen to him, mate. Louis likes to think he’s cool for some reason,” Zayn scoffs, laughing when Louis shoots him a look that could kill. 

Niall giggles, gesturing towards the door. “Lovely to meet ya, lads. ‘M Niall. I really should be getting to class…” Harry jumps up off of the floor the second Niall moves an inch and moves underneath Louis’ arm twice as fast.

“I like this one, Lou Bear. Can we keep him? Niall, come over tonight! Bring your roommate. I know what you're thinking again: Zayn and Louis look terribly frightening, don't they. That’s what I thought, back in the day. But they're kind of like teddy bears,” Harry talks and talks, and maybe Niall’s heart clenches when he sees the way Louis looks at the rambling boy with endless amounts of fondness. Only maybe, though. Niall would never admit to being a softie.

Zayn is looking up at Niall expectantly, and Harry’s grinning so wide Niall’s scared it might split his face in half, and even Louis has a smile in his eyes. “Yeah. Yeah, we'll stop by.” Niall throws one last glance at the mysterious art major and bolts, having to run to his next class to avoid being tardy.

It isn't until an hour into the lecture does he remember he never even grabbed the ruler.

~~

“I thought you were so mysterious and cool when I first met you. You're actually a dork and not the slightest bit badass.” Zayn flicks Niall in the back of his head, making Niall giggle. “Alright, okay, I understand you're upset. Remember Zaynie: violence is never the way to go.” 

Zayn snakes his arms around Niall from his spot on the couch, poking him under the ribs. Niall shrieks in laughter and attempts to form a sentence through his uncontrollable giggling. “Zayn, stop! Zeeeee…” Niall whines, flipping himself over on top of Zayn, practically straddling the darker boy.

Niall’s still panting from laughing so hard, but now it’s not very funny when he’s holding himself over Zayn like that. Flushed cheeks and neck, tongue flicking out to lick his chapped lips, blue eyes reflecting Zayn’s dark ones…Zayn shakes his head. Friends don't notice things like that, do they? 

“Whatchya thinkin’ bout, Z?” The truth is Niall could barely even speak through his clouded mind. Zayn looking up at him like this, his long eyelashes casting shadows over his cheeks. Niall can't help the sudden vision that rolls through his head—Zayn begging for more, eyes rolling up towards the sky, one hand fisting Niall’s sheets. Zayn screaming Niall’s name, tugging Niall’s hair, running his strong hands down his chest.

Niall shivers and closes his eyes, laying his head down on Zayn’s chest before he does something stupid like kiss the living hell out of his best friend. _Best friend._ That's not okay. Zayn begins to card his fingers through Niall’s hair, and Niall prays that this is just a phase. “Zayn, ‘m tired. Sing for me?”

Zayn chuckles. This isn't a rare occasion, Niall asking Zayn to sing to him when he’s sleepy. As Zayn twists his fingers through his best friends hair, he sings Shot For Me under his breath. “Goodnight Ni…love you.” 

As Niall’s laying on his chest, hearing Zayn’s heartbeat, he can't help but think _please don't do this to me._

~~

“Absolutely not, Harry.”

The younger boy pouted, flopping around until he was laying across Niall’s lap. With his arms outstretched and one leg over the side of the couch, Niall swears he resembles a clumsy llama of some sort. “But Nialler, Ni, Ni Bear, Blondie, Niel, Ni-Ni…” Harry’s voice trailed off as his fingers reached out and forced the corners of Niall’s lips up into a smile. 

Niall broke into a grin at that moment, pushing Harry’s lanky body off of him. “Alright, alright! Shove off of it. Zayn’s gonna go?” Harry raises one eyebrow quizzically, which is always his immediate response when Niall mentions Zayn's name. 

Liam, meanwhile, watches the banter unfold with an amused expression from his place on the couch. If he mumbles a thing or two about them being idiots and why isn't Danielle here to keep me company, well, they pretend not to notice. 

“Completely platonic, Haz. How about you and Louis, huh? You wanna play that game?” Niall grins, though his threat is harmless. Harry blushes and covers his face with his hands, shaking his head. Niall tousles Harry’s curls as if he's a child (he is the baby of the group) and puts his arm around his friend. “Nah, you're okay. Love ya. And yes, I'll go to this party or whatever. Now, where’re all the lads? Remember, I rented The Conjuring,” Niall smiles devilishly, taking on a scary look in his eyes. 

Harry rolls his eyes. “Just another excuse to cuddle up against Mr. ‘No, Harry, we're just best mates, I cuddle with Louis sometimes, not a big deal’ Malik. They'll be here in 5,” he beams, ducking Niall’s swat. 

“It’s true Ni, don't understand why you two never listen to us and just get together already.” Even though Liam’s joking, Niall’s heart stops. Mumbling a “shut up you two” and throwing a few pillows, he plays on his phone and anxiously awaits the arrival of Louis and Zayn.

Before long, all 5 boys are spread out across Niall and Liam’s living room (not in a dorm anymore, rented an apartment together after their first year ended.) Niall, Zayn, and Liam were originally all sitting on the longest couch but Liam eventually gave up and moved to the floor when Niall complained how “his back hurts” and “he needs to lay down”. Yeah, Liam’s sure that’s the reason. ‘cause laying his head on Zayn’s lap just makes his non-existent back issues go away.

“Li, you have your thinking face on. What is it?” Louis’ voice snaps all of the boys out of their daze.

Shaking his head, Liam gestures to Niall to start the movie. He loves his best friends, he really does. Liam’s just sick of watching all of them jump around each other like baby deers. Anyone with eyes can see the way Zayn looks at Niall is way more than a friendly glance. His heart actually aches for a second, looking back at the two on the couch, noticing Zayn’s arm dangling over Niall’s waist and his fingers lightly pressing against the younger boy’s abdomen. Almost as if to say, “Hey, I’m here. I’m here, don't worry.” Niall’s head in Zayn’s lap, Zayn’s fingers casually running through Niall’s hair. Liam pretends not to notice the faint blush on Niall’s cheek, or the quick glances Zayn keeps sending towards the boy below him, each one for a longer amount of time.

35 minutes into the movie and Zayn’s gripping Niall's hand, and not just as an excuse. Well, maybe a little bit...but Zayn is actually genuinely freaked out.

No longer laying down, Niall is pressing into Zayn’s side, neck buried in his chest. He can feel Zayn breathe on the back of his neck, and yes Niall is just shivering from the creepy movie, that’s it exactly. Zayn is squeezing Niall’s hand while subconsciously rubbing his thumb on the back of Niall’s wrist. Niall doesn't feel anything in his lower gut, nope, why would he? 

At that moment the scary chick jumps off of the dresser, and Niall knows it's ridiculous but the only thing that runs through his mind is to ask himself why it is that girls are always the scary ones in horror films. He finds it a bit unfair, but it’s a little difficult to focus on his dumb ponders when the roles have been reversed: suddenly Zayn’s gripping Niall for dear life, turning his head away from the television and into Niall’s hair.

“You okay, Z? Hey, hey, it’s okay. Just a movie.” Niall’s breath hitches when he finds himself looking directly into those beautiful chocolate eyes, just an inch away from Zayn’s lips. Niall forgets that they're watching a film with three of their best mates, all he sees now is ZaynZaynZaynZayn. 

“I, uh, yeah, I'm fine,” Zayn splutters, not leaving Niall’s gaze once. Niall leans in and kisses Zayn’s temple as quick as lightning, thinking that if he does it fast enough Zayn won’t realize how non-platonic that really was. _Damn Harry_ , Niall thinks to himself. _Damn him and his inability to be wrong._

Zayn smiles, small and shy, and replaces his hand on Niall’s hip. “Don’t tell the boys I'm a weenie. They'll hold it against me forever.”

Niall shakes his head and looks back to the movie, not wanting anyone to know anyways. He likes the idea of that moment being a little memory he can keep forever, just his. Something about strong, cool Zayn being so vulnerable makes Niall want him even more. Niall’s stomach starts to hurt with anxiety, and he could almost laugh. It’s funny how he knows he’s not supposed to love Zayn, and yet he doesn't do a damn thing about it. Real funny.

In time the movie is over, although Niall didn't really pay attention. How could he with Zayn’s arm over him like that? Liam gives Niall a knowing look, eyes flicking down to the arm wrapped around his waist. Niall blushes, looking away frantically.

Harry and Louis leave immediately after the movie, claiming they had a show to see. That leaves the three boys. Unsure if they're tired or hungry, Niall claims he’s almost always both, and they should get some food just in case. Zayn laughs at Niall’s typical response and pushes the blond gently off of him to grab an old pizza box from the fridge in their little kitchen. When he comes back, Liam’s gone off and disappeared and he can't help but crack up at the view.

Niall is falling off of the couch, his bleached tuft of hair almost touching the carpet. “You’re an idiot, you know. A complete and utter idiot. Don’t even know why we're friends, t be honest,” Zayn jokes, shaking his head fondly. Throwing the box of half eaten pizza on the coffee table, he tries not to examine the slip of Niall’s torso that’s exposed, due to his shirt falling up.

He shoves the thought away and nudges Niall’s foot, the only body part that’s still on the couch. Niall stumbles a little bit and cries out, “I swear to fucking god, I’m going to fall and break my neck Zayn Malik.” Zayn’s next to Niall in a flash, his arms underneath the younger boy’s back and lifting him up slowly until Niall’s centimeters away from his face.

“Thanks for that, you twat,” he remarks, though his eyes hold no hostility. Instead, they're frozen on Zayn’s, making his heartbeat speed up. Niall inches forward slowly, blue eyes glancing down at his lips and making Zayn shiver with anticipation. 

Zayn’s closing his eyes, expecting Niall’s lips to collide with his but then there’s nothing there. Opening his eyes, confused, he sees Niall looking at Liam who seems to have just entered the room. Hurriedly, he lets go of Niall and steps away while trying to think up an excuse for what almost just happened. 

“Hey Li, I was actually just, uh, leaving. Getting late, and all that. I’ll, um, see you guys both at the party tomorrow. Night.” Niall watches Zayn practically bolt out of their flat, sighing. He rubs at his eyes and puts his head in his hands, wondering how he let it get like this. Niall never meant to dream about Zayn. He never…he never planned for this to happen. 

Niall feels Liam’s comforting touch on his shoulder but doesn’t bother to look up, too embarrassed and confused. “It’s gonna be alright, Ni. All gonna work out.” 

He hopes Liam knows what he’s talking about, because Niall sure as hell doesn’t.

~~

 

It’s 1:30 in the morning and Niall is wasted.

Niall only knows the time because after he heard Louis scream, “We're making midnight memories tonight, bitches!” some frat boy screamed back,“It’s 1 in the morning not midnight you fuckface!” And they said college isn't entertaining.

Beer in one hand and dead phone in the other, he shoves through everyone in the hallway (how big is this house, honestly, it’s uni) until he’s finally upstairs, and even then Niall has no idea what he’s trying to accomplish.

“Zayn Malik? Has anyone seen Zayn Jawaad? Zayn J.M… Jawaad Malik…” Niall mumbles quietly over and over while pacing the hallway back and forth. Stupid Harry and his need to drag all of his dumb friends to every dumb party. Stupid, stupid. 

Niall feels a hand rest on his shoulder and jumps, beer sloshing down the side of his cup all over the floor. Giggling, he turns to face whoever dare interrupt his search for Zayn. Maybe they could clean up the mess he just spilled, like the beer or his feelings.

“Ni, babe, you okay?” Suddenly Zayn’s there, he’s everywhere, and Niall starts to feel a little shaky. “Woah, breathe, Niall. Hold onto my arm,” Zayn whispers, guiding the blond boy to the nearest bedroom. It’s dark and secluded and Niall has a sudden hope that maybe Zayn can see right through him and wants him just as badly as he wants Zayn and those beautiful brown eyes.

Slamming the door behind him, Niall feels a rush of confidence. “I'm so glad you're here Zayn, I was trying so hard to find you,” and then he’s gulping down his drink and pressing his lips to Zayn’s so quickly it should be illegal. The older boy moves his hands down Niall’s sides while backing up before falling onto the bed.

“Ni,” Zayn breathes, trying to stay sane because Niall’s hands are everywhere, his lips biting at the skin on Zayn’s neck and suddenly Zayn needs to stop it all. “Niall, this isn’t it right. You’re—” That’s all Zayn manages to protest until Niall’s mouth is on his again.

“I,” Niall hisses, "would fuck you sober, drunk, anytime. Take. This. _Off._ " Niall tugs on Zayn's shirt, ignoring his protests. Zayn winds his hand behind Niall's neck and tries to bring him closer, closer, closer.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Zayn whispers, stroking Niall's cheek. The blond looks up at him pleadingly with lust blown eyes and rustled hair and right then Zayn can't handle it anymore. "Oh fuck, just kiss me again."

Now that he knows he can, Niall decides to drop his needy facade and bites at Zayn's neck, soothing it over with his tongue, taking his shirt off slowly. He wants to hear Zayn beg, needs to hear that accent of his plead. "Sorry, what was that? What do you want?" Niall smirks, taking pleasure in the way Zayn's eyes turn dark.

“Need it, need you so bad Niall. _Fuck, do that again,_ ” Zayn gasps, eyes rolling back when Niall places sloppy kisses down Zayn’s chest before unzipping Zayn’s jeans hastily (why are they so fucking tight) and tongues at his slit, not teasing anymore when he sees the effect it has on Zayn.

Zayn’s hips jerk up uncontrollably as Niall looks up, loving the way Zayn comes undone. Licking a stripe up his cock, Zayn gasps and tugs on Niall’s hair harder, making both boys moan. “Come on Zayn, do you really want this?” 

“Fuck, less talking please,” Zayn begs, beginning to leak. Niall takes Zayn whole and hollows his cheeks, sending a wink towards the wrecked boy. Zayn’s whole body is shaking, and Niall can't help but shudder: he’s having that effect on Zayn. This is all Niall.

Looking up at him from underneath those angel eyelashes, those red, red lips wrapped around him, Zayn loses it. “Oh my _god_ , I'm so close,” Zayn moans, one hand running through Niall’s hair and the other gripping the sheets. For a moment, Zayn forgets that Niall is drunk, that they're in some guys bedroom. All he feels is Niall, all he ever feels is Niall. With another gasp he comes, Niall swallowing all of him while staring up at Zayn like he has no idea what he’s doing to him.

“Fuck, Ni, you don't even know how you get to me with those eyes of yours.” Zayn’s whispering now, trying to get his breathing back to regular. Niall wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and fuck him if that’s not the hottest thing Zayn’s ever seen.

“Will you still love me in the morning?” Niall whispers in Zayn’s ear, his lips lightly touching his cheek. Tracing the tattoos on Zayn’s hip, Niall can't help but think everything will be different tomorrow. It always is.

Zayn twists over abruptly, pressing a quick kiss to Niall’s shoulder and watching his eyes flutter closed. “I’ll love you in the morning, in the afternoon, at night. In my sleep and in the shower, in class and when I go home to see my family. Shit, Niall, I’ve loved you all this time. How did you not know?” 

He’s answered with quiet snores, Niall’s hand falling off the bed. Zayn shakes his head in disbelief, he’s always fallen asleep so fast. Pulling the blanket over the angelic looking boy Zayn wraps his arm around Niall’s waist and rests his head on his chest. Never has the older boy fallen asleep as quickly, and wrapped around his best friend in ways he’s always dreamed of, it makes sense.

He just hopes that in the morning, they'll be more.

~~

Zayn wakes up in an empty bed.

His head is pounding and his mouth tastes like something awful crawled in it and died overnight. Zayn rushes to leave the random house, deciding to walk the short way to campus. He has class at 10 today, anyways. Checking his watch, Zayn finds it’s only 9:30. Should be right on time.

It isn't until he steps foot out of the house that he remembers everything that happened the night before. Falling to his knees, Zayn tries to regain his sanity. How could Niall just have left him like that? It’s not like he…

He was drunk. Niall was fucking drunk and Zayn thought maybe, just maybe, it was how he felt sober too. How could he have been such an idiot? Feeling his panic attack come on, he dials the only person he knows that could help him.

Zayn’s voice cracks, seconds from crying. “Lou? I need you.”

Minutes later, Zayn's home and Louis' frantically speaking on the phone, attempting to speak in hushed tones but it's Louis. He can't even whisper without making it sound like a yell.

“What is he saying?”

“He thought he could get away with faking that he doesn't remember a thing from last night. Obviously he does, the kid is a wreck.”

“Get him to apologize. Tell him Zayn is even worse and he needs to apologize and they need to fuck it out or something. So sick of this drama.” Louis winces, forgetting that Zayn’s next to him. _Sorry babe_ , he mouths, hand over his phone. “No, Harry. Darling, please get Niall over here.” 

Zayn’s red-rimmed eyes widen at that statement, jumping back as if he'd been hit. “What? Louis, _no._ Absolutely not. I told you I needed your help, not Harry’s!” Louis heart breaks at the desperation in Zayn’s voice, something he rarely hears because of his stupid bad boy facade. 

“Uh, Harry, change of plans. Gotta go.” Kissing his forehead, Louis brings Zayn in for a hug. “You gotta trust me, love. I haven't let you down in five years, and I'm not gonna start now. I'm missing my history lecture for this, my favorite! The things I do for you.” Zayn lets out a watery laugh, knowing damn well that Louis always skips the class anyways. After a minute or two, Zayn dozes off on Louis’ shoulder, not noticing the buzz of the older boy’s phone.

Louis gently prods Zayn awake, informing him that he’s gotta go to the bathroom and he'll be back in a jiffy. Still out of it, Zayn just nods and tries to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Hearing muffled voices outside the dorm room, he looks up, confused to say the least.

Of course Niall has to walk in, the door slamming shut behind him (Zayn suspects Harry and Louis had that planned all along. Lying bastard didn't have to go take a wee in the first place.) Niall looks beautiful, just as always, but Zayn notices his red eyes and messy hair. He looks unsure if he should sit next to Zayn or keep pacing the room, so Zayn just glances at the spot next to him on the sofa and breathes deeply, closing his eyes. There’s no way in hell he’s gonna lose it in front of someone he might have already lost.

“I wanted to say I didn't remember what happened last night.” Niall’s first words cut through the tension like a knife, and unfortunately, Zayn’s heart.

He laughs, a bitter, cold laugh. “I know what you're gonna say, Niall, there’s no point in trying to be nice about it. It’s not something you want to remember, it was all just a game, you just want to be friends, I know—”

“What? Zayn, that’s not it at all! Jesus, it’s anything but that. I wanted to say I didn't remember because I wasn't sure if you wanted me to. I—I thought that maybe you just wanted to fool around. That’s all,” Niall cuts in again, this time staring at Zayn with such an intensity he’s not sure if he should stop breathing or breathe faster to match his racing heart. 

"'Will you still love me in the morning?' Ni, babe, I never said yes to a question faster. Why didn't you stay? Fuck, Niall, I'm in love with you. I want you all the time, I miss you all the time, I dream of you all—" Niall swallows Zayn's voice, his lips enveloping the rambling boy’s. They moved against each other passionately, but they were in no rush. Zayn brought his trembling hand up to the base of Niall’s neck and held him closer, closer, closer. Feeling lightning bolts from his lips to his fingertips.

Niall pulled away, lips pink and glistening. Resting his forehead against Zayn’s, he pleaded, “I'm sorry. I fucked up. I fucked up and it was so dumb but I was so scared, Z. You mean everything to me. I’d be your best friend if you needed, but I wanted so much more, and it scared the shit out of me.”

Zayn stroked Niall’s cheek with his thumb, feeling overwhelmed with his love for the boy. “I've got an idea...be my best friend _and_ my boyfriend? I've heard it’s a two-in-one package, I'd love to find out if it’s worth the price.” 

“Really? And what is the price, if you can say?” 

Zayn grinned and crashed his lips against Niall’s, a messy kiss, full of teeth and love and hope. Zayn's already thinking about all of the pictures he's drawn of Niall, hidden in his sketchbook under his bed. He can't wait to draw one of _them_. Niall laughed into Zayn, thinking that if this was all because of a ruler, then he owes Zayn all of the rulers in the world. Every single last one. 

And if Harry, Louis, and Liam snuck in and snapped a picture of the two, well, they didn't have to know.


End file.
